Save Me Danny
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: Sam has a boyfriend but things aren't going very well. She has to call on Danny for help time and time again until the unspeakable happens. Finally completed!
1. Chapter 1

SAVE ME DANNY

_flashback_

_"hi im Andrew Turk." said the boy in front of my as I waited to buy coffee's for me Danny and Tucker._

_"hi. im Sam Manson" I replied_

_"I was wondering if you would go out with me" he asked_

_"sure. meet me here tonight at 8 for coffee?" I suggested_

_"sure" he smiled and I couldnt help but smile back._

_end flashback_

He had seemed like such a gentleman. He was so polite. I was pulled out of my thoughts when the final bell rang. I couldnt hide my frown as I got up and walked out the door, hoping and praying that Andrew wouldnt be there to pick me up.

As I was walking, I heard my name called. My heart froze and then started racing as I recognized the voice as Danny Fenton. My best friend. The most important person in my life. I stopped and started to turn and I had a flashback.

_flashback_

_"I dont want you seeing that foley kid or fenton kid anymore" Andrew said rudely. _

_"why?" I demanded "they are my best friends"_

_"not anymore" he growled_

_"I can hang out with whoever the hell I want" I said fruiously and before I knew what had happened I was layin on the floor. I felt a stinging sensation in my cheek and realized that he had slapped me._

_"If you talk to them or go anywhere near them ever again, I will kill them" he growled. "got it?" _

_I nodded and tried to hold back tears._

_"good" he said, and kissed me quickly, then ordered me out of his house, which was across town from mine._

_end flashback_

"Danny" I whispered and started backing away. A hurt look crossed his face as he headed towards me. I picked up my pace, but stayed facing him, and finally stopped when my cell rang.

"hello?" I asked

"im not picking you up. walk to my house. be here by 5. now" Andrew ordered and hung up the phone.

Realization dawned on my face as I realized that andrew wasnt here, so I could at least say hi to Danny. I looked at him just in time to see him turn around and walk the other way.

"Danny" I whispered again and started running to him as he went behind the school to go ghost and fly home. I hugged him from behind and he didnt even have to look to know it was me. we had hugged eachother so much and spent so much time together that we knew eachothers touch by memory.

"lord do I ever miss doing this" I mumbled into his back before he spun around and hugged me tight into his chest.

I started crying as I felt him rest his cheek on my head.

_your makeup will run and reveal the bruises_ the voice in my head reminded me.

I immediately pulled away and ran away from him.

"Sam! No! Dont go! Please! I just got you back!" Danny yelled after me. I peeked behind me to see that he had tears streaming down his face and though I couldnt hear it, I saw him say 'please dont do this to me'.

That almost made me go back but I kept running. I sent one last glance back and saw him drop to his knees crying, and pounding his fist on the ground. My vision got all blurry from the sight and I tripped, but didnt get up. I stayed down and cried.

I cried for Danny, for Tucker. For the family I had before Andrew. I used to have Jack Maddie and Jazz since my parents were never around. I cried for the love that I couldnt tell Danny I held deep in my heart for him. I cried his name over and over again as I pounded my fist into the ground.

"Danny, Danny, Danny" I sobbed. I checked my watch and got up and sprinted to Andrews. I arrived at his house at 5:01, as soon as I opened the door I saw he was furious.

"your late" he growled "you know what that means"

"please no" I begged

"sorry. but you wont learn to listen to me if I dont" he said and punched me. I got a black eye and he said

"now get out of my house. I dont want to hang out anymore"

I didnt answer, just pulled myself off the ground like I had hundreds of times before and walked out the door, closing it gently behind me.

I ran down the street in the pouring rain and eventually gave up. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Dannys number.

"Sam?" he asked, completely surprised I was calling him at all considering we havent spoken since I was told not to talk to him, which now was about 2 months.

"yea. Danny can you do my a favor? I need a ride home. just ghost it up okay?" I asked

"sure Sammie" he replied "where are you?"

I gave him the address where I was as I held back tears from hearing his voice, and as soon as he hung up, I fell to my knees and cried.

"whats wrong Sammie?" I heard Danny ask from slightly above me. I looked up at him and when he saw my face his eyes glowed a furious green.

"I fell" I lied quickly

"promise?" he asked

_flashback_

_"I promise I will never lie to you Danny. ever. for as long as I live" I said_

_"I promise to Sammie" Danny replied and I hugged him_

_end flashback_

"no" I sighed "he hit me. but dont tell anyone. im dealing with it"

Danny was immediately enraged and said

"has he ever hit you before?"

"yes" I whispered

He picked me up, cradling me against his chest, and flew me to his house.

"can I see?" he finally asked

I nodded and pulled up my shirt to reveal several bruises. I also pulled up my pant legs revealing bruises upon bruises.

Danny turned human and hugged me tight.

"please dont say anything. im dealing with it" I sobbed into his chest

"Sam..." he murmured

"please Danny?" I begged

"fine. but every time you hang out with him you are having an invisible body gard there so I can stop him if he tries to hit you again." He said

"okay. thank you Danny" I smiled

"no problem Sam. but I was wondering, why after you started dating him did you stop talking to me and Tuck?"

"because he said that if I didnt stop talking to you guys he would kill you both and then me" I murmured as he layed us on his bed and pulled the covers over us.

"oh" he said

"yea" I replied

"well goodnight Sammie" he said

"night Danny" I said and cuddled into his chest as we fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

SAVE ME DANNY

I woke up the next morning very cold. I groaned and felt around in the bed, trying to find Danny. When I couldnt I worriedly sat up and saw him walk out of his bathroom. I sighed in relief and when he saw my worried expression he smiled and said

"im okay Sam. I was just having a shower"

I smiled at him and he got his boxers and pajama pants on in his closet, then came back out and got back in bed. I immediately cuddled into his chest as he held me tight in his arms. I looked up and as we made eye contact we both started to lean in. Right before our lips met, my phone rang. I rolled over to grab it and saw that it was Andrew.

"hello" I said

"come over. now. see you soon" Andrew replied and hung up the phone.

I sighed and put my phone away, then rolled back over to come face to face with Danny.

"hey" I smiled

"hey" he smiled back.

I leaned in and he did the same. When our lips met my heart started racing and I subconsciously pressed myself tighter to him. His arms wound around my waist and my fingers tangled themselves in his hair.

When we broke away I sighed contentedly and hugged him. He smiled and I said

"well... we had better get going"

"why?" he asked

"that was Andrew on the phone" I replied

"oh. im assuming he said come over?"

"you assume correctly" I murmured

"okay. lets get dressed then. you can have the bathroom" he smiled at me. I smiled back and walked to his closet to grab a change of clothes.

"wow" I murmured "I really need to restock"

"hmm?" Danny asked

"I only have this outfit. I need to bring more clothes over" I said as I held up a black, floor length strapless dress, and black stilettos.

Danny laughed and said

"I guess you do"

I giggled and walked into the bathroom to change and put on makeup to cover the bruises.

When I walked out of the bathroom, I saw Danny Phantom sitting on the bed.

"I hate this" I complained

"I think you look gorgeous. And its still black, so gothic" he smiled

"thanks Danny" I smiled

"no problem. Ready?" he asked

"yea" I replied and walked over to him.

He put his arm around my waist and we flew out the window to Andrews. When we got to the door he set me down, kissed my cheek and said

"If you need me say 'DH' okay?"

"okay. but why DH?" I replied

"it means Danny Help" He smiled

"oh. okay" I smiled

"go in now. and don't forget, i'm there if you need me" He said and then I couldnt see him anymore, but I could still feel him because of how cold it is around him... and how cold he is.

I walked in and saw Andrew on the couch.

"hey" I said

"hi. shut up. im watching tv" he replied

I sighed and sat on the couch with him, watching a stupid television program with him.

"you can go now" he said hours upon hours later.

"finally" I mumbled as I got up to leave.

"what was that?" he demanded angrily

"n-nothing" I stuttered

He got up and cornered me near the door. He raised his fist and I screamed

"DH DH DH!"

"what?" he demanded

"nothing" I spat angrily

He punched me in the gut and I keeled over in time to see Andrew get sent flying back. I was suddenly lifted into the air and flying away.

"im so so so so sorry Sammie" Danny started saying even before I could see him.

"its okay Danny. He would have hurt me more if you hadn't intervened" I replied as I clutched at my stomach

"are you okay?" he asked worriedly

"im fine" I lied. Well not totally lying, the pain was starting fade away.

"you promise?" he asked

"well, not fine. but the pain is going away. give me a few minutes" I replied

"okay" he smiled

We finally got back to his place he set me on the bed and said

"are you okay now?"

"yes" I smiled and lifted my dress to see that I had a huge bruise.

"it doesnt hurt" I said before he could ask me

"okay" he said and smiled

I smiled back and kissed him. he kissed me back and we fell back on the bed.

The days turned into weeks to fast for me. I was still secretly dating Danny and he was still accompanying me on my dates with Andrew. I was still staying at Danny's, since my parents had left on a 5 month trip to Paris.

I woke up one morning and felt ill. I groaned and threw myself towards the bathroom only to throw up violently.

"shit" I muttered and pulled out a pregnancy test.

I quickly took the test and while I was waiting for the result I peeked out the door to see Danny sleeping, with the blanket at his waist.

I sighed, smiling at how cute he looked, and walked back in to grab the test.

I looked at it and screamed.

Danny was immediately beside me.

"what going on? is something wrong?" he asked worriedly

"im- im- im" I stuttered and couldnt say it. I handed him the test and dropped my hands to my stomach.

"wha-" he stopped himself as he looked at the test and understanding dawned on his face.

"your- your-" he said in a strangled voice

"pregnant. with your child" I finished.


	3. Chapter 3

SAVE ME DANNY

_PREVIOUSLY IN SAVE ME DANNY:_

_"your- your-" he said in a strangled voice._

_"pregnant. with your child" I finished._

Danny stared at me in shock, and I stared back, my hands not leaving my stomach.

"shit" he finally said, breaking the total silence that had fallen over us.

"what?" I asked

"Fuck my life" he said in a frustrated tone

"what? why?" I said in a strangled voice, fearing he was mad at me

"fuck" he continued saying, and I started crying.

"your mad. I shouldnt have told you" I sobbed, wrapping my arms tighter around my stomach and turning to run from the room.

"Sammie no" Danny said and caught my arm.

I turned to him with a tear streaked face.

"why" I choked

"Im not mad. This is the happiest day of my life. Im so happy right now I cant even describe it. Im gonna be a dad. Im stoked" Danny smiled enthusiastically.

"then, why do you keep saying fuck your life and stuff" I asked

"because, I took your virginity, nobody knows about us except Tuck, your pregnant, and your dating Andrew. You have never slept with Andrew. He is going to know something is up when you start showing" Danny sighed

"oh ya... well, I took your virginity to, Im happy that im pregnant, I hate dating Andrew. I know I have never slept with Andrew, but when he notices I can say my parents brought over a friend and he raped me." I said and hugged him tight

"I guess that works" he smiled

"and I know that you will protect me. How about when he notices, I tell him the truth. Then when he tries to hurt me, you can beat him up" I suggested

"I dunno Sam..." he murmured

"please? I dont want to have to lie about our baby" I whispered.

"oh, alright" he caved

"yay" I smiled "thanks"

"no problem Sammie" he smiled back

"can we go to sleep? im tired" I yawned

"its noon" Danny laughed

"whats your point?" I smirked

"I dont know..." he said and we climbed into bed.

I woke up some time later to my cell phone ringing. I groaned and checked the called ID, to see it was Andrew.

"hello" I said

"you sound like you were sleeping" he said

"I was. I was tired" I said

"oh. well come over. I want to do something special tonight" he demanded

I was silent and he said

"hurry the fuck up. im ready to screw you so come on" and hung up the phone.

My phone fell out of my hand as I froze in terror.

"Sam?" Danny asked "Sammie?"

I saw a hand being waved in front of my face.

"Sam? whats wrong?" Danny asked worriedly, as he flipped me over and straddled me.

"he- he- he" I stuttered

"what? he what?" Danny asked

"he said he wanted me to come over cause he wanted to do something special tonight and when I was silent he said he wanted to screw me so I had to hurry over there" I whispered

Danny paled and I started crying.

"what are we gonna do" I sobbed

"I have a plan. We have to tell him tonight" Danny said as he rolled us over and hugged me tight into his chest.

"but- but" I argued, but then seeing he was right, sighed and gave in. "okay. your right"

"lets go" he said and got up

"it would help if we got dressed" I pointed out

"good point" he laughed and got his clothes. He put on his usual clothes and I went to my side of the closet to pick my outfit.

I grabbed a pair of tight, hip hugging, black jeans, a skin tight ruby red off the shoulder tee, and blood red stilettos.

I ran into the bathroom, got dressed, covered my bruises with makeup, and put on some blood red lipstick and black eye liner. When I went out Danny smiled at me and said

"hey gorgeous" Danny smiled

"hey handsome" I smiled back.

"I have a plan" he said

"lets hear it" I said

"you show up and before he tries anything say you have to tell him something, and I will turn visible and tangible beside you and grab your hand"

"okay. sounds good" I smiled as he went ghost

"im glad you think so" He smiled

"oh I do" I grinned.

I looked up at him as we stood and when we made eye contact, we both leaned in. I kissed him sweetly and when the passion started increasing we pulled away. I smiled, hugged him and said

"you have a bit of my lipstick on your lips"

He laughed and we walked to the bathroom. I fixed my lipstick and he washed the lipstick off him, then picked my up bridal style and we flew to Andrews.

"Im so nervous" I whispered as we flew

"I am to" Danny smiled.

"I love you" I said

"I love you to" he replied as we neared Andrews house.

"good luck" Danny whispered sweetly to me as he set me down on Andrews porch.

"thanks" I smiled, kissed his cheek, and then I couldn't see him anymore, but could feel him from the cold.

"lets do this" I said and walked in the door.

As soon as I closed it he was in front of me and smiling evilly, and slowly advancing.

"wait. I have to tell you something important" I said and held up my palms.

He halted and said

"what?"

"I-" I stopped and Danny appeared, in ghost form. He grabbed my hand and I smiled at him, and in part of my mind noticing the lipstick mark on his cheek from my kiss earlier was still there.

"what the fuck" Andrew demanded and Danny released my hand, to wrap his arms around me.

I rested my cheek on his chest, and he rested his cheek on my head.

"Im pregnant with Danny's child" I said, hugging myself into Dannys strong arms more securely.


	4. Chapter 4

SAVE ME DANNY

_PREVIOUSLY IN SAVE ME DANNY_

_"Im pregnant with Danny's child" I said, hugging myself into Dannys strong arms more securely._

There was complete silence between the three off us. I stood, wrapped in Dannys arns, and watched as Andrews face twisted into the most furious expression I had ever seen.

"WHAT!" he roared and I cringed into Dannys chest. He tightened his hold on me as Andrew took a step forward.

"Back off" Danny growled and stepped forward slightly, shifting me behind him.

"Get lost, ghost freak" Andrew spat and pulled out a hand held ecto gun. He shot Danny and a glob of green goo shot out of the gun and pinned him to the wall. I looked behind me to see him stuggling furiously to break its hold, but he couldnt. I countinued watching him and was brought back to reality by a slap to the face.

I screamed and turned to run, wrapping an arm around my stomach to shield it, and using the other to balance myself when needed. I ran for the back door and fell and hit the cold linoleum with a loud smack.

I faintly heard Danny's furious screaming over my own loud shriek.

"your dating me, and yet you get knocked up by some, some, FREAK!" Andrew screamed in my face.

"your the freak" I spat angrily at him.

"this is the last straw. Im going to hurt you. And im gonna let your stupid boyfriend watch" Andrew said furiously and grabbed my arm.

"NO! HELP!" I screamed as he dragged me to where Danny was still held against the wall by the goo.

Tears were streaming down my face now, and Andrew raised a fist.

"NO! No no no no!" I begged through me tears.

"But how will the little slut learn her lesson if I dont punish her, and take her baby away" Andrew said maliciously

I couldnt move or breathe when I heard that. I wrapped my arms around my stomach as tight as I could as the tears started faster.

I could hear Danny grunting as he stuggled with the goo, so far to no avail.

"please no" I whimpered

Andrew just glared at me with a look of fury in his eyes.

"please. this child means everything to me. this child and Danny are my world. Please dont take them away from me" I sobbed through my tears

"well then I guess your life is gonna end now" He growled and brought his foot above my stomach.

"no no no no" I sobbed repeatedly, with my arms over my stomach.

"thats not going to help you" he said "its only going to break your arms, as well as kill the child."

I couldnt answer, I just kept crying and listening to Dannys ragged breathing as he struggled to come save me and our child.

"I hate you" I spat at him

He glared and slowly brought his foot towards my stomach. I tensed, closed my eyes, and prepared for my world to end.

"NO!" I heard Danny scream and opened my eyes in time to see him furiously break free from the goo and come flying towards Andrew. He punched him in the gut, and the face several times before picking me up bridal style and flying away.

"are you okay?" he asked

"Im fine. thanks to you. you saved us" I smiled

He smiled back and said

"im so glad you are both okay"

"me to" I smiled and kissed him.

We landed back at Dannys front door and walked in, hand in hand.

"is that you kids?" Maddie asked. I was about to let go of Dannys hand when he shook his head.

"we should tell them" he murmured.

I nodded and called back

"yea. Hi mom"

She walked in and her eyes widened in shock when she saw us standing hand in hand.

"your dating?" she asked

We both nodded and she said

"but you have been sleeping in the same bed"

"whats your point? we are 17. we would have snuck in eachothers rooms anyways" Danny said

"how? we would hear you" Maddie asked suspiciously

"Mom, I have to tell you something. Just promise not to tell dad. I want to tell him on my own" Danny said

"is this a private conversation or can anyone join?" Jazz asked

"when did you get here" Danny asked

"just a second ago. I heard the room sneaking thing as I was coming down the stairs" Jazz replied

"oh. Well yes you can join" Danny said

"no" Maddie said

"yes. you already know anyways Jazz" Danny said

"your going to tell her!" Jazz gasped in shock

"yea" Me and Danny said similtaneously. Then I realized she didnt seem surprised that I was holding hands with Danny.

"Jazz?" I asked

"yea?" she replied

"why dont you look surprised about me and Danny?"I asked her

"because I noticed way long ago that you were together" She smirked

"what? how?" I asked

"helloo... Im a psychiatrist, im gonna notice. And its obvious" she giggled

"Oh" I said and blushed and saw Danny blushing to.

"so lets go sit down so I can tell mom" Danny said

"okay" Jazz agreed

"yea. c'mon mom" I said

"o-kay?" Maddie said and we all sat on the couch. Danny took a deep breath and after what seemed like hours said

"Im Danny Phantom"

"what!" Mom yelled in disbelief "no your not"

"yes I am" he said

"prove it" she demanded.

Danny nodded and got up.

"im goin ghost" he yeled and the bluering appeared at his waist. It split in half, one half moving up, one moving down, and replaced his red and white shirt and shoes, and blue pants with a black jusmpsuit with white gloves, boots, belt and collar and the DP logo on his chest.

Maddies mouth fell open in shock and then she jumped up and hugged him.

"why didnt you tell me?" she asked

"I was afraid" Danny mumbled

"why?" she asked

"hmm, let me think," Jazz intrerrupted "_hey jack, lets destoy the ghost. **no maddie, i have a better idea, lets rip him apart molocule by molocule"**_

Maddie was silent and Jazz raised an eyebrow at her.

"im sorry baby" she said and hugged Danny tighter.

"s'okay mom" Danny smiled

I fell asleep shortly after that and woke up some time later to Danny carrying me upstairs.

"g'night Danny" I murmured as we got into bed

"g'night Sammie" he replied and pulled me into his arms as we fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

SAVE ME DANNY

I opened my eyes to a bright light. Too bright. Almost burning. no, not almost, definately burning. I closed my eyes and felt it burning my skin, leaving my feeling nauseous.

"go away" I mumbled and tried to roll over, but realized I couldnt because my arms were secured to the table I was on.

"but why Sammiekins" Replied the voice. I froze as I recongnized the voice.

"Andrew?" I asked, squinting at a shape I could faintly see behind the glowing lights.

"indeed" he replied and turned off the big lights, putting regular lights on.

"where am I?" I groaned, as I realized that the lights had given me a massive head-ache.

"none of your buisness" he said, a bit too loud and my head started throbbing. I groaned in pain and he smirked.

"head hurt? good"

"Danny will stop you" I said furiously. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for a few minutes, then my headache started fading. Within 5 minutes it was gone.

"oh, you mean your little 'hero'?" he smirked, making air quotes around the word hero. He pressed a button and my table moved up so I was pretty much standing on the floor, but attached to the table. He hit another button and a curtain moved, revealing the limp form of someone. I squinted and my heart stopped when my brain said who it could possibly be.

_it could be Danny _was all I could hear in my mind.

"no" I whispered. Andrew smirked and walked over to the body and lifted the head. I saw fading green eyes looking at me, and tears started streaming down my face as I realized that he was slowly dying.

"no" I said louder through my sobs.

Andrew smiled at me and moved towards Danny's stomach. My eyes followed him immediately and I saw a knife sticking out of Danny's gut. It wasnt very far in, but it was slowly killing him. Andrew pressed a button on his control and my restraints came off. I fell to the ground and before I could pull myself up, I saw him grab the handle of the knife and push it farther into Danny's body. He screamed as stong as he could and I screamed in horror. Andrew backed away as I ran towards Danny.

"Danny" I sobbed

"Sammie" he smiled weakly

I couldnt talk, I just pulled him into my lap and held his hand tight.

"Sammie. Cant- B-b-breathe" He wheezed

"you're gonna be okay Danny. Its all going to be okay" I sobbed

After a while I noticed my arm getting wet and realized it was soaked in Danny's blood. My heart froze and I reached into my boot to grab my mini first aid kit.

I pulled the knife out of his gut and put some ansthetic on his wound. He groaned in pain and I wrapped him up with my medical bandage so stop the bleeding.

"S-S-Sammie" Danny stuttered

"yea baby?" I asked through my tears

"I-I-I love y-you" He choked and I saw the light fade from his eyes and he reverted back to Fenton.

"I love you to" I said just before his body became perfectly still.

"Danny?" I asked. No answer.

"Danny?" I said, louder now.

Still no answer.

"DANNY!" I screamed in horror. When he didnt answer my world felt torn apart at the seams.

"Danny. Danny no. Please dont leave me. Please" I said desperately.

"NO!" I screamed to the heavens and buried my face in his chest, facing his prefect, now dead face, and running my hand through his raven black hair.

I couldnt control my breathing anymore, and didnt want to. My life had just been taken away from me.

I opened my eyes to look at Danny and saw a blue mist escape my mouth.

"what?" I asked through the tears.

"are you doing that baby?" I smiled

'make us intangible' I requested in my mind and then I was intangible.

"this, can work to my advantage" I smiled and composed my expression.

"oh, Andrew" I called

"yea?" he replied as he desdended the stairs

"ready to get your ass kicked?" I growled

"by who. he is dead" he smirked

"by me" I hissed

"mhm. I would love to see you try" he smirked

"so be it" I smirked and shot a ghost ray at him. It hit him and sent him flying back into a wall.

"wha-" he asked but I cut him off with a punch to the face.

"tis is for killing Danny" I screamed while I hit him repeatedly. When I knocked him out I flew over to Danny and picked up his body.

I flew out the roof and realized we were in Andrews basement. I shuddered and flew to Dannys house. I walked in the door and Maddie, Jack and Jazz were all sitting on the couch. I glanced quickly at the clock and realized it was past midnight so they were probably wondering where we were. They all turned and as soon as they saw me Jazz and Maddie screamed and Jack yelled

"what happened to my son!"

"sit down and I will tell you" I hissed and they immediately sat down. I sat on the ground as I cradled Dannys limp form in my arms.

"I woke up and didnt know where I was and then there was a whole conversation and then the kidnapper let me go, stabbed Danny and then Danny died, I beat the crap out of Andrew and I came home" I said "oh, Andrew was the kidnapper"

"what!" Maddie yelled

"you mean Danny is dead" Jazz shrieked in horror.

Jack couldnt find the will to speak, or move.

"I think so. but im going to try to save him." I said

"how?" Maddie demanded.

"transferring ghost energy into him" I replied

"we cant. we would need another halfa. and he is the only one" Maddie said

"actually Vlad masters is a halfa. But im going to transfer my energy into him" I said

"what? you dont have ghost powers" Jazz said

"yes I do" I smirked

"how?" Maddie demanded

"I- I- Im pregnant with Dannys child" I said proudly

All of their mouths fell open and Maddie said

"you can explain later. but that doesnt explain how you have ghost powers"

I opened my mouth to reply but Jazz beat me to it.

"actually, yes it does. The baby is taking after its father, and since it is living in Sam and for 9 months they will share everything, some of its ghost energy spread to her, giving her ghost powers"

I just nodded. Maddie looked at me, then Danny, then me again and said

"try. please save my baby"

I nodded and set him on the table. They all looked at me anxiously as I closed my eyes and placed my hands on his chest, reaching for a spark of life inside his frozen form. When I couldnt find one I sighed in defeat.


	6. Chapter 6

SAVE ME DANNY

_PREVIOUSLY IN SAVE ME DANNY_

_I sighed in defeat when I couldnt find one._

They all started crying when I opened my eyes because they knew we were too late to save him.

"no. no. not my baby brother" Jazz sobbed while Maddie was held in Jacks arms. Silent tears were pouring down Jacks face and Maddie was sobbing

"my baby. my poor baby."

I started crying as I realized that I had lost him.

_maby not. overshadow him_ I heard in my mind.

I gulped, turned intangible and overshadowed Danny. I looked around and realized I was giving life to his body.

"whaa" I heard a faint whisper

"Danny?" I asked hesitantly

"Sam?" he replied

"Danny is that you?"I asked

"yea" he replied

"how much longer do I need to stay in here till you are okay and I can leave and hug you?" I smiled excitedly

"I think you can leave now" He said and I smiled

"kay" I said and left his body.

His family were all still crying when I left his body and I grabbed Dannys hand and waited calmly. They were all anyone except me could hear. I tuned them out, listening to the slowly getting stronger heartbeat in Dannys chest.

It took all my self control not to scream when I felt him squeeze my hand back. I wanted to kiss him and hug him and never let him go, but I held back.

I stared at his face, and ran my fingers through his raven black hair until I saw gorgeous, icy blue eyes staring back at me.

This time I couldnt hold myself back.

"Danny!" I screamed excitedly and pulled him into my lap and hugged him tight. I subconsiously started floating while holding him.

"Sam" he smiled and hugged me tight, cuddling into me.

"I thought I had lost you" I murmured

"I thought I had left you. But that is never going to happen again. I love you Sammie" He smiled

"I love you to" I smiled

"Sam?" He asked

"yea baby?" I replied

"how did you overshadow me?" he asked curiously.

We were so absorbed in our own bubble of happieness that we didnt notice when his family noticed he was back.

"our child is taking after you. And I guess my body is absourbing some of the ghost energy." I replied "either way, when this is over, im going to be a halfa. just like you"

"woa" he said and then we realized his family was there.

After many hugs and kissed and screams of delight Maddie stopped and said

"so... You guys have some s'plainin to do"

"shit" we murmured

_**SHORT I KNOW, BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE REALLY LONG**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Previously on Save Me Danny**_

_After many hugs and kisses and screams of delight Maddie stopped and said_

_"so... You guys have some s'plainin to do"_

_"shit" we murmured_

"sit. Now" Maddie demanded

I could feel my heart racing and sat, well, hovered above the couch, with Danny in my arms.

"so..." she started

Jazz glanced at us, and came to sit with us, grabbing my hand and Danny's hand.

"How long have you been together?" Maddie started

"a while. around 2 months" I replied

"Jazz how long have you known?" she asked

"actually, around 2 months" she admitted

"alright" Maddie nodded "how long have you known that your pregnant?"

"I actually cant remember. with all the shit thats been happening I cant think of it. A couple days at least" I said

Danny sighed and cuddled me tight, slowly drifting to sleep.

"Danny, baby, you need to stay awake for just a bit longer, and then we can go to sleep okay?" I smiled at him.

He tiredly opened his blue eyes and looked at me, then yawned and nodded and adjusted his position to see mom better.

"so you are pregnant with Danny's child?" she asked

"yes" I said and Danny nodded

"how do you know its Dannys?" she asked

"Danny is the only man I have ever been with" I replied instantly

"well alright..." Maddie murmured

Danny yawned again and I said

"sorry mom but we are tired so we are going to bed now"

"okay. night kids. Love you" she replied

"love you to mom" we replied and I phased us through the celing.

"g'nite Danny" I smiled

"g'nite Sammie" he replied and we slowly drifted to sleep

**I KNOW SHORT AGAIN BUT IM WORKING ON A BIG ONE**


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously on Save Me Danny**

_Sam and Danny told Maddie that Sam is pregnant, Sam and Danny went to sleep_

**_it was short I know but I hope you will forgive me since this one is going to be longer :)_**

**_I dont own Danny Phantom but I do own this story. I wish I did own Danny Phantom... Cant believe it was cancelled to continue Fairly Odd Parents... although I do love that show... Holy crap im ranting lol, sorry. Enjoy the story :)_**

I woke up to the sound of Danny's alarm clock buzzing.

"fuck sakes. why are we getting up at 5?" I complained and rolled over

"Danny time to get up" I murmured

He didnt answer aqnd I sat up

"Danny?"

When he didnt answer I rolled him over and his eyes were unfocused and his face was white.

"DANNY!" I screamed and picked him up

"whats going on!" Maddie demanded throwing open the door as I approached it

I looked at Danny and she paled and shoed me out the door. We both ran down the street in our pajamas in the crisp cold air, getting weird looks from everyone we passed.

"freaks" some guy said and I turned to him and screamed

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOUR THE FREAK!" I turned on my heel leaving the shocked man behind and caught up to Maddie.

"Sam, keep it under control. Your pregnant and thats gonna mess with your mood, and having new ghost powers you could hurt someone"

I took a deep breath and noticed the amount of light we had once had go down. I looked around and realized that my hands had been glowing with ecto-energy.

"oooh..." I murmured

"Sam c'mon!" Maddie yelled

I sighed in frustration and said

"take Danny"

she nodded and grabbed him and I picked her up, still holding Danny and, after making sure nobody would see, flew towards the hospital.

When we got there I landed and took Danny in and yelled

"HELP!"

A doctor immediately ran over and said

"whats wrong" while pulling on surgical gloves and gesturing over for a rolly bed (whats it called?)

"I dont know" I freaked "I woke up and when I tried to wake him it wasnt working and when I looked at him he looked like this"

"alright. has he been in any accidents lately?" he asked

"yes he was stabbed a while ago maby 12 hours ago" I replied shakily

"Did you clean the wound?" he asked

"no he said he was fine" I replied

"and you believed him!" the doctor asked, looking completely shocked.

I gestured him aside and said

"he normally heals quickly and properly"

"why? how?" he asked

"you have to keep this a secret. if you werent trying to save his life I wouldnt be telling you this" I said

"alright. I promise" the doctor replied and I couldnt doubt him

"he is secretly Danny Phantom" I said

His eyes widened and he noddded when he composed his expression and turned to leave

I grabbed his sleeve and said

"you never told me your name"

"my name is Doctor Bait. Rufus Bait" he smiled and turned and ran over to Danny.

"good luck" I mumbled

I saw Maddie trying to follow Danny away and pushing doctors out of the way and ran over.

"Maddie, Maddie, MOM! He will be fine. Rufus will take care of him. leave them alone and let the doctors do their job" I said, and held her back

The doctors left and I grabbed her in a tight hug and said

"Maddie we are going in"

"how... Oh... Okay" she agreed

I turned us invisible when I made sure we werent going to be seen and we flew down the hall the doctors had went and searched for Danny. We finally found him in the last room we checked and phased through the door.

"Danny" Maddie mumbled and I clamped a hand over her mouth.

"shh" I hissed and she nodded. I hovered over Danny and we watched as the operated

"I cant watch this" Maddie said, choking on a sob

I nodded, not liking the look of them operating on him and phased us out onto the roof. She walked away from me and said

"I cant belive I couldnt do it. Im so ashamed"

"Maddie I couldnt either. Its our little boy, its hard to see that done to him, even if it is to save his life" I said, hugging her

"hes not little" she smiled

"well he is to you, and I call him little because hes a weakling" I joked

She laughed and said

"so tell me about your relationship" as she sat down

"what do you want to know?" I asked also sitting

"where was your first kiss?" she asked

"the day after I called him to come pick me up in the rain because Andrew had hit me and I needed a familiar face... no... I needed him... anyways the next day we woke up and right before we kissed Andrew called and then when I got off the phone we kidded while we were still laying in bed" I replied

She smiled and nodded

"I think we should go back down to the lobby now"

"I agree" I said and we jumped off the roof, me making us hover before hitting the ground, and walked in the front door.

As soon as we sat down Dr. Bait came over.

"Are you both here for Mr. Daniel Fenton?" he asked

We both nodded and he continued

"Mr. Fenton had a poison introduced to his body around the same time she" he pointed at me "said he was stabbed. we managed to remove the poison and clean the wound and he will be fine soon"

We both nodded and sighed in relief.

"He is awake now. He is asking for a Sam..?" he said

"thats me" I said and jumped up to follow him.

"I'll try and be quick mom" I yelled as we left the waiting area and Maddie behind.

"shes your mother?" he said ad we walked down the hall

"yes why?" I asked

"because Danny said, and I quote, 'Sammie, my Sammie. My baby. Our baby. Mine and Sammie's baby'" he said

"oh. shes not my birth mother but I have basically lived with Danny and his family my whole life because my parents arre rich and travel all the time without me, so I just refer to them as mom and dad" I explained

He smiled and nodded.

"I see. Well hes right in here" he said and opened the door for me.

"thanks" I murmured and walked up to Danny.

"hey baby" I said and grabbed his hand

His eyes struggled open and he smiled when he saw me, and I couldnt help become overwhelmed with joy when I saw that familiar spark in his beautiful icy eyes.

"hey Sammie" he replied

"you gave us away you fool" I teased

"what? how?" he asked confused

"you sleep talk and gave away that im pregnant. now Doctor Rufus knows" I explained

"oh. sorry Sam" he said

"s'allright. Hes a nice man. I had to tell him your secret so he could save you and not think you were diseased from the green in your blood" I said

He looked shocked and I laughed at his bewildered expression.

"dont worry. He wont tell. I promise" I assured him

He seemed to accept it and he nodded.

"im going to go now but stay awake, im getting mom okay?" I said

"Alright. I love you Sam. I love you both" He smiled

"We love you to Danny" I smiled and I left the room after kissing his cheek.

I walked back out and saw Maddie pacing worriedly.

"mom hes fine. I'll take you to him" I smiled and lead her to Danny

We walked in and right before I left a blue mist escaped my mouth.

"shit" I cursed

"Mom hold Danny down" I demanded

Maddie nodded and held him

"Danny dont you dare go ghost. I can handle this" I hissed as I saw the rings appear at his waist.

He sighed and the rings dissappeared.

"thank you" I said and looked around

I heard an evil cackle and spun around to see Vlad approaching Maddie and Danny.

"you really think you can stop me you pathetic earth girl" he hissed

"nice act Vlad. Your in love with me! you wont hurt me!" Maddie hissed

Vlad hissed in frustration and said

"very well, you have me there, but I can still take the boy"

He lunged for Danny and I shot a ghost ray in front of him.

"what atrocity is this!" He gasped

"back up, and float away from the ghost boy" I hissed and flew in front of him

"pfft. you didnt do that" Vlad scoffed

"you wanna bet?" I hissed, mny hand lighting up with ghost energy.

His eyes widened.

"but... but how!" he gasped

"none of your buisness!" I smirked and shot him in the chest.

"ill be back" he hissed and phased through the roof

"Sam that was... well... bloody brilliant" Danny said (yes ron actually says that to hermione in harry potter)

"thanks" she smiled

"wait.. why didnt you fly? can you even fly?" he asked

"pfft. Can I fly" I scoffed and hovered 10 feet off the ground, then flew around the room and landed beside him.

"of course I can fly!" I laughed

"then why didnt you when you fought him?" Danny asked

"because I wanted to confuse him" I smiled

"your evil" He teased

"whats your point" I teased

"I dont know" he laughed

I smiled and grabbed his hand while we sat with him.

Around 11 can to get us.

"come on girls Danny needs some rest. Its time to go" He said

Danny looked worried and I walked up to and said

"Can we talk for a second?"

He nodded and I pulled him into the hall and said

"Danny was almost attacked a while ago. I think I should stay here to protect him, and Maddie should stay or she will go crazy. We will let him sleep. I promise"

"how can you protect him?" he asked curiously

"another secret" I paused and he nodded so I continued "Im pregnant with Danny's child and his ghost powers passed on to the child, and now the child is passing them to me while im pregnant"

He nodded in understanding and said

"you saved him earlier?"

"yes, and Maddie made sure Danny wouldnt go ghost and do anything" I said

"very well. I guess you can stay. but only you two" He said

"thanks Doctor Rufus" I smiled

"your very welcome Sam" he smiled and walked away back down the hall

"mom and I are allowed to stay as long as you go to sleep soon" I told Danny as I walked back in the room

He smiled happily and I walked over to him adn grabbed his hand again.

"g'nite Sammie" he said

"g'nite Danny" I replied

"I love you baby" he smiled and held my hand tighter

"I love you to hun. forever" I smiled at him

"forever and ever?" he teased

"forever and always, now go to sleep" I smiled and kissed him goodnight

"I'll love you that long to Sammie" he smiled before closing his eyes to go to sleep.

I watched him lovingly before closing my eyes and trying to get some rest. I quickly found that I couldnt fall asleep.

"Sam?" I heard Danny ask

"yea hun?" I asked

"I cant sleep" he murmured

"me either" I replied

"Can you get in bed and cuddle?" he asked

"well he never said I couldnt" I smiled and climbed into bed with him.

He wrapped his arms around me and we slowly fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and freaked out when I didnt recognize my surroundings.

"where am I?" I said, sitting up.

"ouch" Danny grumbled

"DANNY! Oh my gosh! Im so sorry hun" I said and layed back down. He rolled over and said

"s'okay Sam. And im not hugging you like the way we slept because my side hurts" he explained

"then I guess I'll have to cuddle you" I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, burying my head in his back.

I sighed, completely content in my life when my stomach turned.

I quickly phased through the bed and ran to the toilet and was violently sick.

"are you okay?" Doctor Rufus asked as I exited the bathroom.

"Doctor Rufus! when did you get here?" I asked

"just as you were running into the bathroom" he replied

"oh, and im fine, just morning sickness. perfectly normal" I smiled

he nodded and I noticed Danny looking at me worriedly.

"im fine Danny" I smiled

He smiled back and patted the seat beside him. I flew over and landed gently in bed beside him and he cuddled into my loving embrace.

I noticed Maddie looking thoughtful and Rufus staring at me confused so I asked

"what?"

Maddie nodded and said

"your baby is controlling your eye color, with your mood. I noticed it yesterday. Your eyes turned a pinky gray, showing you were worried and fearing for his life. when you were angry and threatening Vlad your eyes were black and red. Just now when you got sick they turned a puky green color, and when you were assuring Danny your eyes were a cool calm purple, your normal color, to show you were trying to comfort him, and when yu layed down together and he cuddled you liek he currently is your eyes turned dark blue, to show your very happy, and in love with him"

I nodded and danny pinched me and looked into my eyes. I saw my eyes reflect in his own eyes, first black to show pain, and then dark blue again to show love.

"woa" Danny murmured

He hugged me tight, burying his face in my chest, and sighed.

"I love you so much Danny" I smiled

he looked up and met my gaze and I saw my eyes were a very deep blue.

"I love you to Sammie" he smiled and kissed me.

When we broke away he hugged me again and slowly drifted to sleep as I ran my fingers through his hair.

I looked away from him and saw I was getting a weird look from Maddie.

"what?" I asked and she just shook her head so I sighed in frustration and stuck my tongue out at her.

I kissed Dannys head and rested my cheek on it and slowly drifted off to sleep again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Previously in Save Me Danny**

_I kissed Dannys head and rested my cheek on it and slowly drifted off to sleep again._

I woke up a while later and briefly wondered why I was so uncofortable, then remembered I was in the hospital with Danny.

I groaned and shifted, waking Danny.

"hmm?" he mumbled

"oh im sorry Danny. I just have to get up for a minute" I said and put my hand on my stomach.

He was immeiately alert as he sat up and said

"what? are you okay?"

"Honestly Danny your a wreck. Im fine. I just have to use the bathroom" I laughed and got out of bed

Pain shot through my gut as my feet hit the floor and I gasped in pain and fell backwards.

"SAM!" Danny yelled and caught me before I fell

Tears streamed down my face and I looked at my stomach.

"ouch, what the fuck was that about?" I asked

"I dont know. are you okay?" he asked

"I think so" I replied and stood carefully. When nothing happened I smiled and walked into the bathroom.

When I came back Danny looked worried and when he saw me walk out he shot out of bed and scooped me up.

"are you sure your okay?" he asked

"honestly Danny, im fine" I laughed "you shouldnt be out of bed"

"well you are more important" he replied

"no im not. get back in bed. now." I said, playfully

He sighed and set me down before floating back to bed and covering back up.

I walked over and said

"whats wrong?"

"you dont believe me" he answered

I looked at mom and seeing she was asleep turned back to him and said

"Danny, im not more important"

"yes you are Sam" he said

"no, im not Danny" I said forcefully

"Sam, you are the most important thing to me. I love you more than anything. I would do anything for you, and die for you" He said

"Dont say that Danny" I whispered and looked down, my eyes filling with tears

"Sam, im saying it because I mean it" he placed a finger on my chin and made me look up at him "Sam I love you. cant you see that?"

"I can see it Danny. I really can. Im sorry" I whispered

"for what?" he asked

"for not believing you. but im not more important, you are more important" I replied

"no Sam, im not" He said, and pulled me into his lap. I cuddled into his chest hugging him tight and said

"I love you so much Danny"

"I love you to Sammie. So much" he replied and I heard the love in his voice

"I have come to a conclusion" I said after a while

"and what is that?" he asked

"that neither of us is more important. in my eyes you are more important, and apparently in your eyes im more important, so that means to eachother, we are the most important things in our lives. including our child" I said

"I see, and I agree" he smiled

"good. im glad" I smiled back

I heard snickering and looked at mom and saw her laughing

"you were awake!" I yelled angrily and I saw my eyes glowing furiously red and black, because of the red glow appearing.

She nodded, not seeing my expression and I became even angrier, strange enough as soon as Danny grabbed my arms and said

"Calm down Sammie" I did

I took a deep breath and calmed right down.

"alright. im fine" I said after a minute

"alright" he said and let me go

I cuddled him again and slowly drifted to sleep.

I woke some time later and saw that mom was once again sleeping, and Danny was running his fingers through my hair.

I sighed happily and kissed his chest to let him know I was awake

"Morning Sammie, well, night" he laughed

"Night Danny" I laughed

I shifted my position so my head was beside his and we were laying beside eachother cuddling.

"When am I being released?" he asked

"I honestly dont know Danny" I replied

He nodded and I sat up and looked at him.

"whats wrong?" I asked

"im sick of this hospital" he complained

"its only been like a day and a half!" I laughed

"whats your point?" he teased

"touchee" I replied and kissed him before laying back down.

"Im bored to" I said

"well then we are bored together" he laughed and I nodded

I heard a knock on the door and said

"come in"

Doctor Rufus walked in and said

"you are being discharged now Danny"

"really?" Danny asked

"yes" Doctor Rufus laughed

"awesome!" Danny said excitedly

I smiled and subconsiously started floating. I didnt even realize until Danny floated up and said

"uhh, Sammie?"

"hmm?" I asked

"you gonna come down before you hit the celing?" he laughed

"oops" I blushed and stopped floating, doing a somer-sault on my way down and landing it perfectly.

"bravo" Danny smiled

"shut up!" I laughed

"come with me Danny" Doctor Rufus said

"alright Doctor Rufus" he replied

"you guys can just call me Rufus. I know your secret and Doctor sounds so impersonal" he smiled

"alright" we all smiled

"you comin Sam?" Danny asked as the others left.

"I was hoping for a little fun first" I pouted

His eyes widened and he opened the door and looked down the hall to make sure the coast was clear before flying over and hovering above me.

"Its been bloody awful having to cuddle with you like that and not being able to do anything" he said

"I agree. but less talk more action" I smiled and hovered off the bed to meet him so we were about 5 feet off the bed.

I kissed him and we kissed for a while before I felt him get turned on and I sighed.

"whats wrong?" he asked

"we cant do anything here" I sighed

"but I know where we can do something" he smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist and phased us through the wall.

We flew through the hospital until we found Maddie and Rufus.

Danny pulled me in front of him so they wouldnt notice that he was turned on, and I said

"we are going home" although it came out as more of a gasp and gave us away completely.

Maddie stared at us for a second before saying

"oh no your not"

"you really think you can stop us mom? we are ghosts!" I laughed and Danny phased us through the roof.

We flew invisibly back to Dannys house and phased through the window, locking the door and pulling down the drapes.

Our lips met and our clothes were off in a second as we fell back on to the bed.

~~later~~

"I love you Danny" I smiled

"I love you to" he smiled back

"so what do you say, we have another round but nicely" I said, rolling over to straddle him

"I like the way you think Ms. Manson" he smiled and placed his hands on my hips.

I leaned down to kiss him and right as we started Maddie pounded her fist on the door.

"YOU KIDS BETTER NOT BE DOING THAT!" she yelled

We stayed quiet and she yelled

"JUST BECAUSE I ACCEPTED SAMS PREGNANCY DOESNT MEAN I HAVE TO LET YOU DO THIS!"

"go away mom!" Danny yelled back

"please let her go away" I pleaded silently to Danny

"trust me, she wont" he sighed

"so are we stopping or saying 'fuck it' and continuing?" I asked

"well Ms. Manson, I dont think I want to let you go, so it would seem that we are continuing" he smiled as he rolled us over so he was on top

"I like the way you think Mr. Fenton" I smiled and kissed him

"OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Maddie yelled

"mom, I dont think you want us to" I gasped as I writhed around

It was all silent and we continued and I wrapped my legs around his waist, and just as I started writhing in bliss the door broke down and Maddie stomped in.

"I warned you" she hissed and then realized what we were doing.

She froze in horror and I gasped out

"and we..mmm... warned yo-o-o-o-o-o-u-u-u t-that you didnt...mmmhm.. want to ...unhhh... come in here"

I wrapped my arms around Danny's neck and kissed him as we both climaxed.

He collapsed beside me and I smiled at him.

"I love you" I said

"and I love you" he smiled

"you better" I teased

"well I do. happy?" he teased

"yes, yes I am" I laughed and turned invisible and got out of bed and got my bra and underwear on, the tossed Danny his boxers as I went visible again.

"thanks" Danny said

"no problem" I smiled

Maddie looked at us angrily and then screamed in frustration and stomped down the stairs.

"whatever" I murmured, pulling out a pair of black tights, (the ones that some people use as pants) and a purple tube top, and bright purple pumps.

Danny got dressed in his usual blue pants but with a black baggy shirt instead and we walked downstairs hand in hand.


	10. Chapter 10

**Previously in Save Me Danny**

_We walked downstairs hand in hand_

"whats are you guys doing?" Jazz asked pulling on her backpack

"going to school" I replied

"I thought that Danny wasnt going" Jazz said "thats what mom said"

"well mom was wrong" Danny said

"Danny I think you should listen to her" Jazz murmured

"Jazz I cant" Danny said

"Why not Danny" Jazz demanded

"Sam is pregnant, her eyes reflect her mood, and shes very tempermantal. I have to go with her to keep her calm cool and collected" Danny explained

"hmm..." Jazz murmured and sighed "how do I know your not lying?"

"watch" Danny sighed and turned invisible and flew away so neither of us could feel his temperature or presence, or see him. He watched from above as my eyes turned a clouded gray.

He flew back down and turned visible and my eyes immediately went back to normal.

"see?" he said

"I do. Alright. you can go. I'll cover for you" She sighed

"Thanks Jazz" He smiled and we left the house

We got to a corner around 5 blocks away from the school and Andrew walked up to us.

"Back away Andrew" Danny hissed, shifting his position so he was in front of me.

"You guys are going down" Andrew hissed and then walked away

"O-kay?" I murmured and we continued walking to school as if it had never happened

We got in the building and and announcement came on.

"will everyone please go to the auditorium for an announcement" Lancer said over the P.A

I had a feeling this was because of Andrew and said

"oh shit"

"you thinking what im thinking?" he asked

"if your thinking that this is Andrew about to ruin our lives, then yes. yes I am" I sighed

"thats exactly what I was thinking" Danny frowned and we walked in the auditoium hand in hand and took seats close to the front of the stage.

"I'lll be right back. I have an idea" he said and got up and ran out of the room. When he came back a few minutes later he said

"I duplicated myself"

"thats brilliant!" I smiled and he blushed

As we expected, just then Andrew walked on the stage.

"I have an announcement" he started "that will change your lives"

There was alot of murmuring to eachother and then he continued

"I know the secret identity of Danny Phantom" He yelled

Everyone was silent and Dash yelled

"Well who is it then!"

"It is... Danny Fenton!" He yelled

Everyone turned and stared at Danny and then Dash said

"no hes not! Danny Phantom is right there!"

Everyone turned and looked at the stage, and hovering a few feet above Andrew was Danny Phantom.

"what!" Andrew yelled in frustration

Everyone was silent and then he said

"wait.. I know this trick" He hopped off the stage and grabbed Danny's arm, and dragged him back onto the stage.

He pulled out a gun that I had never seen before and I immediately had 2 options of what it could do. Either kill Danny, or prove that he is Danny Phantom.

"Danny no!" I yelled and jumped on the stage, running in front of Danny

"very well, i'll just shoot you to" he hissed

"you wouldnt shoot a pregnant woman, would you" I hissed and my eyes glowed a furious red

The whole crowd gasped as they heard me and then remained silent to see what else happened.

"asta lavista" Andrew murmured and pulled the trigger.

"Sam no!" Danny said and pulled me out of the way so that the blast missed us.

"very well" Andrew said and shot the hovering Danny Phantom.

Phantom glowed a weird blue color and slowly started to fade away.

I thought it was going to be fine until Danny was lifted into the air.

"whats going on?" he asked, completely paniked

Everyone remained silent and I sat, mortified that I coudnt do anything.

"yes I can" I murmured

I crouched down and then shot up in the air, grabbing Danny and dragging him down. The mist stopped swirling and Phantom re-appeared, looking dazed

"woa" he murmured "im getting out of here"

Phantom flew away and everyone turned their angry gazes on Andrew.

"you almost killed Danny Phantom!" Paulina and Dash yelled and the whole mass of kids started swarming and chased him out of the building, the teachedrs following behind them.

Sam cradled Danny in her arms and walked out into the hall and layed him down. After making sure nobody was in the school she hissed

"phantom? they are gone. c'mere"

She waited in silence for a minute and then Phantom came.

"its time to fuse back to Danny" she said

He nodded and went back into Danny. Danny glowed blue and then slowly woke up.

"woa. that was weird" Danny said

"are you okay? can you still go ghost and everything?" I asked

He stood and said

"im going ghost!"

He transformed, checked that all of his powers were working and then reverted back to Fenton.

"I think you saved me just in time" Danny smiled

"im glad" I smiled back

I sighed and wrapped my arms around him and we walked out of the school.

"can we fly?" I asked

"sure" he smiled and we turned invisible and flew back to Danny's

When we landed in his room I curled up in the bed and put my head under a pillow as the tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Sam? are you okay?" Danny asked

"No. im freaking out" I sniffed

He pulled my head out from under the pillow and pulled my into his arms. We sat there cuddling like that for god knows how long until Maddie came to the door.

"Kids?" she asked

"yea mom?" I asked

"Sam? are you okay?" she asked worriedly

"Im fine" I lied and choked on a sob

Maddie came in and looked at me and said

"Sam what is wrong"

"nothing! im fine!" I yelled

"thats a lie now tell me what is wrong!" she yelled back

My eyes glowed red and I said

"I said im fine"

"and I said your lying" she hissed

"well its none of your buisness whats wrong with me" I hissed furiously

"yes it is my business. you are practically my daughter and I want to know" Maddie said

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME! LEAVE ME ALONE! NOW!" I shrieked and my eyes turned black and the wind whistled around furiously

"Sam, Sam shhhh, shh, shh baby" Dany said quickly trying to calm me and he hugged me tight

I buried my face in his chest and waved my hand in Maddies direction. I dont know how, but the door flew closed, leaving her outside.

"Sam, let her in" Danny said

"I dont want to Danny" I replied

"Sam shes practically your mother, shes just trying to help" he tried to explain

"well I dont want her help" I hissed

"everyone needs help Sam, even ghosts" Danny murmured and got up and walked out the door. (yes that happens in spiderman, mj says 'everyone needs help peter, even spiderman' and then leaves)

"where are you going?" I yelled

"away from you" he hissed through the door and then he was gone.

"fine! I dont need you!" I yelled and pushed my face into a pillow.

A few hours later Danny walked in and said

"I hope your happy"

I looked at him questioningly and he said

"Mom thinks you hate her"

"well she shoud have listened to me" I said

"that doesnt give you a reason to hurt your family" Danny yelled

"I can do what I want!" I yelled back

"not in my house you cant!" he yelled

"fine! then I guess im leaving!" I hissed and flew towards the window, my eyes glowing red

"then I guess you are" He said, not even phased

"fine. oh and by the way, I HATE YOU!" I yelled furiously, even though it was a lie.

He was visibly shaken from that and then he yelled

"YA WELL I HATE YOU TO YOU STUCK UP BITCH!"

"fine! mother fucker!" I yelled and flew off into the dark stormy night.

I faintly heard Danny scream in frustration before slamming his door closed, but I didnt care.

"fine" I grumbled


	11. Chapter 11

_Previously in Save me Danny_

_"fine!" I grumbled_

So far it had been 3 weeks since I had fought with Danny. I missed him terribly but I wasn't going to back down first, so I continued flying from place to place.

I couldnt go home, because I was trying to avoid anything to do with Danny, and he had been over hundreds of thousands of times.

I sighed and came face to face with a Danny Phantom billboard.

I burst into tears, and heard someone else bust into tears on the other side of the board. I flew around the side and came face to face with a billboard of me. I quickly flew to the top of the billboard and came face to face with real Danny.

Our expressions mirrored each others and we both gasped.

"Sam" he murmured

"Danny" I murmured

"so... how are things" he said, filling the awkward silence that had fallen over us

"good. you?" I replied, lying

"good" he replied and I could tell he was lying. there was another paused and we both yelled

"liar!" at each other

We both sighed and he said

"look Sam, I miss you and I know you miss me, deny it or not, and I know for a fact that your not going to back down, and I miss you so much, so im going to cave an apologize first. I'm sorry"

"I miss you to. And im sorry to" I said and flew into his arms.

We hugged for a few minutes and then went back to Danny's house.

We phased through the roof and I heard a sigh come from the kitchen. I flew in and saw Maddie sitting at the table, staring at the boring surface.

"mom!" I yelled, tears in my eyes

"Sam!" she yelled and we ran into each others arms.

"Im sorry" I sobbed

"im sorry to" she sobbed

"I missed you" I said

"I missed you to honey" she said

There was a moment of silence and I said

"mom?"

"yea?"

"I love you" I smiled

"I love you to" she smiled

We pulled away and Jack walked in.

"Samster!" he yelled

"Dad!" I smiled and hugged him to

"Sam? is that you?" I heard Jazz ask from behind Jack

Me and Jack released each other and I smiled at her

"Sam!" she smiled excitedly

"Jazz!" I smiled and we ran into each others arms and once again broke down in tears.

"I missed you" I sniffed

"I missed you to" she sniffed

"hey Jazz?"

"yea Sam?"

"I love you" I smiled

"I love you to" she smiled

"Dad?" I asked, pulling away from Jazz and turning to face Jack.

"yea?" he replied

"I love you" I smiled

"I love you to Samster" he smiled

Danny walked over and grabbed my hand and I hugged him tight.

"I missed you" I said again

"I missed you to" he laughed

"good" I smiled and he looked at me so our eyes met and looked to the roof and smirked

"hell ya" I smiled and we phased through the roof and into his room.

Our lips met and we fell back onto the bed.

**Im sorry its so short but im working on a bigger one**


	12. Chapter 12

_Previously in Save me Danny_

_Our lips met and we fell back on the bed_

I woke up from my uneasy sleep, having not idea where I was or how I got there.

"where am I" I mumbled and heard a laugh come from behind me. I tried to turn but found I was strapped to a desk and couldnt. I turned my head and Vlad walked into my line of sight.

"Vlad? whats going on?" I asked angrily

"Im sorry Samantha. It wasnt my idea. I was forced to kidnap you" he murmured

"why am I here" I asked

"thats for me to know, and you to find out" growled a mans voice from the shadows

I blinked and everything was gone, I was alone in the dark room, unstrapped with only a table, chair, pen, pencil, a sharpener and my diary.

I took my time standing and looked around the room, seeing that the nearest window was at least 6 feet above my head, and that there was no doors.

"stupid ghosts" I hissed and sat on the chair, pulling it into the desk and grabbed my diary.

_Dear Diary, _I wrote, _I have been kidnapped, I only saw Vlad and when I asked what was going on and where I was he said he was forced to take me and another voice said something else. Stupid ghosts... Well im going to write about the day before this happened, right after my reunion with Danny, here it goes,_

_I woke and was tired and sore but still happy._

_"Danny, I think we should discuss names for our child" I murmured_

_"alright" he smiled and sat up and I grabbed a pen and paper._

_"okay lets start with girl names" I said_

_We argued for hours about names until we finally decided on Candace Ricky Stacy Fenton for the girl, and Spencer Reed Fenton._

_"finally thats over" I sighed and put the paper in my Diary_

_He laughed at me and hopped out of bed._

_"I suppose we should get up now" _

_"I guess so" I sighed and got up, pulling on purple tights and a black version of Tinker-bells dress._

_"wow" he murmured_

_"shut up" I laughed "just because im goth doesnt mean I cant like tinker-bell, and all the other disney characters" _

_He laughed harder and I glared and took off the purple tights, and grabbed my knee high socks, one of Pooh bear, one of Tigger, and put them on. _

_Im not being seen in public with you if your wearing that" he said and floated back, away from me_

_"that doesnt matter" I said and pulled on a sweater and wrote in black sharpie 'im dating Danny Fenton'_

_"why are you doing this!" he asked_

_"thats what you get for making fun of me" I replied smugly and phased through the door_

_he followed me and Phased my clothes off, and phased a pair of his blue jeans and red and white shirt on me._

_I spun around angrily and before I could yell he kissed me._

_I instantly melted and said_

_"I hate you" _

_"we match" he smiled_

_"oh fine" I sighed and picked up my clothes and put them away, and we phased through the floor into the kitchen._

_"your lucky nobody saw that" I said as I poured some cereal into a bowl_

_"meh. I liked what I saw" he smiled_

_"yes well your dating me, they arent" I smirked_

_"you raise a good point, miss" he teased_

_"shut up" I said and threw the carton of milk at him._

_He turned intangible and caught it before it hit the ground behind him._

_"thats cheating" I whined_

_"meh" he shrugged and I rolled my eyes before sitting down and eating my breakfast._

_We both sighed after breakfast and as we walked into the living room I said_

_"im bored"_

_"same" he murmured_

_We layed there bored for some time before we slowly drifted to sleep._

_Thats when I woke up here._

_-Sam_

I sighed and shut my Diary and yelled

"can I at least have a blanket and bed!"

I blinked and once again the room had changed. there was a huge bed in the corner with a thick blanket on it and a fat pillow.

I sighed and climbed onto it, covered up, and slowly drifted into an uneasy sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

_Previously in Save me Danny_

_I blinked and once again the room had changed. there was a huge bed in the corner with a thick blanket on it and a fat pillow._

_I sighed and climbed onto it, covered up, and slowly drifted into an uneasy sleep._

I woke up and was unsurprised to once again see the gloomy room that I have been trapped in for 2 weeks. Danny must be going crazy.

"Daddy will get us soon, little one. I know he will" I whispered and rubbed my stomach

"I have been instructed, miss Samantha, to let you make a single phone call. you may call master Daniel" Vlad said from the shadows and handed me a phone.

"you have 10 minutes" he said

I nodded and dialed Dannys familiar number

It rang twice and then I heard a

"hello?"

"Danny?" I said, choking on my breath when I heard how empty he sounded

"Sam!" he gasped

"its me" I whispered

"where have you been! where are you?" he demanded

"I was kindapped" I sighed

"are you okay? hows the... you know" he asked

"im fine. fine. It sucks here though. I miss you" I sighed

"I miss you to"

"I love you" I sighed

"I love you to. Sammie who took you?" he asked

"If I told you they might kill me" I murmured

"Miss Samantha, come here for a minute" Vlad called

"one sec Danny" I sighed and put my hand over the mouth piece and said

"what?"

"tell him you are in my basement" he whispered

"why are you telling me this?" I gasped

"I realized that taking hostages is fun, but being one isnt. Im a hostage in my own house" he sighed

"thanks" I whispered and turned back to the bed

"Danny" I whispered

"yes?" he replied

"Vlad says that im in his basement. he was forced to do all this though so dont hurt him" I whispered

"okay. Im coming Sammie" he said

"okay. I love you" I murmured

"I love you to... both of you" he said, whispering the last part and the line disconnected

I sighed and handed Vlad the phone and said

"hes coming" before walking back to my bed

I layed in my bed for a painfully long amount of time until I heard screaming.

"Danny!" I yelled

"Sam!" he yelled back and phased through the wall

"Danny!" I yelled and raced over to him

He pulled me into a tight hug and we heard a dark laugh, ruining our moment. We spun around and couldnt see anyone, and I got shivers down my spine.

Danny released me hesitantly, and walked oer to touch the wall. He glowed green and screamed in pain and I screamed and pulled him off the wall.

"ghost sheild" he hissed

"we can get in and out, but you cant" the voice gloated

Danny punched the wall and screamed again, and I pulled him into my arms and said

"Danny, lets go lay in bed. You need to rest" I ordered

He sighed and conceded and floated us over to the bed and phased us under the covers.

"right now, im happy with just holding you in my arms" he whispered

"me to" I smiled

"I love you so much" he murmured

"I love you to" I smiled and we slowly drifted to sleep

I woke to the sound of screaming and heard the dark voice screaming at Vlad.

"I said I wanted Hot Chocolate! This is Warm Chocolate! GET OUT" the voice yelled and then Vlad fell through the ceiling of my prison

"what was that about?" I asked

"he wanted hot chocolate, so I brought him some, and he decided it wasnt warm enough and yelled at me" he sighed

"oh" I murmured

"I just want my home back" he sighed whistfully

"im going to help you get your home back. I promise" I said forcefully

"thank you, Samantha" he smiled and I nodded

"im going to retire now. Good night" he murmured

"night" I replied and he phased out of the wall.

I suddenly had an idea and walked over to the wall, and tried to phase through it. I channeled all my force at the wall and gave uo with a sigh.

"Danny" I hissed and he sat up

"hmm?" he groaned

"come help me" I hissed

He came over and stood beside me and put his hand over mine and we both channeled our energy at the wal and once again, gave up with a sigh.

"we need Vlads help" I sighed

"then lets go back to bed and tell him when he comes back next" Danny suggested "it will probably be tomorrow morning"

"good point" I said and we got back in the bed

I tried and tried to fall asleep and after about an hour, I gave up and settled for just cuddling Danny. I sat up faintly and ran my fingers through his dark hair and he sighed happily in his sleep.

I smiled and, miraculously, fell asleep shortly after that.

I woke up to Vlad poking my arm.

"what time is it?" I asked

"6:30. Master is still asleep. We have to c ome up with a way to escape" Vlad said quickly

I rolled over and poked Danny and he nodded to show he had been awzke and heard.

"I have an idea. Im going to place my hand on the wall, and both of you place yours over mine, and channel all your energy through that are to see if we can phase through it" I said

They immediately followed and we all channeled our engery at the wall

"on the count of three, push" I instructed

"1" Danny grunted

"2" Vlad hissed

"3" I snarled and we all pushed fiercely on the wall.


	14. Chapter 14

_"on the count of three, push" I instructed_

_"1" Danny grunted_

_"2" Vlad hissed_

_"3" I snarled and we all pushed fiercely on the wall._

Right as I was about to sigh in resignation we fell through the wall.

I pushed them off me and looked around curiously, and got to my feet in horror.

The boys stood and when Danny saw what I was looking at her pulled me into his arms, as if to keep me safe.

I wanted to close my eyes and bury my face in his chest, and to be able to forget the smell, but i wouldnt seem to turn away. They seemed to have the same problem as we stared at the mounds of Dead bodies, blood everywhere.

My stomach was turning unhappily from the smell of death and blood and I finally was able to brreak my gaze off it and look around.

I looked around the room and said

"there. Its a door"

They slowly glanced in my direction, then to where I was pointing and we all slowly walked towards it.

I thought I heard growling behind us, and I froze slightly, then grabbed them and run. We made it through the door and closed it just as something smashed into it. I pushed my hands on it and found we couldnt phase through it.

"come one" I murmured "it wont be long before he knows we escaped"

We pushed our backs to the wall and edged slowly around, following the winding hallway.

"where is the exit?" I hissed

"Follow me" Vlad replied and stood in front of me.

I took a step and heard an enraged scream.

"shit" I hissed

"run!" Vlad almost shrieked

we ran down the hallway and Came to a dead end.

We pushed out hands together and they fell through, just as I was about to a hand grabbed me around my waist.

I screamed and smashed my fists against his giant hand, and he merely snickered and carried me away.

"DANNY!" I yelled

"SAM!" I heard him yell back and heard his fists hitting the wall, then it all went black.

I opened my eyes and groaned, grabbing my head.

"ow my head" I whimpered

"shut up" a voice from the corner instructed

"what do you want from me" I demanded

"to see the downfall of Danny Phantom" he snarled

"why do you need me for that" I asked stupidly

"because your his little toy. he would do _**anything**_ for you. and im going to kill you, then him"

Even through the gloom I saw his malicious smirk.

I glared and said

"your a piece of shit"

He approached her and he was shot back by a red blast, accompanied by a green one.

"Danny" I breathed as he floated in front of me

I sat up and wrapped my arms around his waist, and kissed his neck.

"hide Sam" he whispered "I have to help Vlad"

"Im not hiding" I replied

"Sam you have to protect the baby" he insisted, turning to face me

I bit my lip and nodded and hid behind a machine.

After a while I heard Danny say

"where did he go?"

There was silence, followed by loud screams.

I screamed and jumped out and was grabbed by the shadowy figure and jammed in a cage with Danny and Vlad.

We all huddled in a ball and he said

"sweet dreams" before breathing on us.

I couched and then everything went black again.

**I know its short guys but im sorry. Im working on another story, but didnt want to leave you hanging for too long, because when im left handing it makes me mad lol.**

**the next chapter will be a long one, i promise. I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	15. Chapter 15

**~squeals happily~ I'M FINALLY UPDATING! Man did I ever have some major writers block on this story :( but im back! For good! And im going to finish this story! :D not in this chapter, no no, goodness no, but im not going to leave you hanging for so long ;) maybe only a day or two between chapters. So here it is, the moment you have been waiting for, Save me Danny chapter 15! **

_Previously _

_I screamed and jumped out of my hiding place and was grabbed by the shadowy figure and jammed in a cage with Danny and Vlad._

_We all huddled in a ball and he said_

_"sweet dreams" before breathing on us._

_I coughed and then everything went black again._

I opened my eyes, and was greeted with a rather familiar sight, darkness.

"Danny?" I asked hesitantly

"Sam?" was the reply I got

"Danny are you okay?" I asked

"yes, I think so" he replied

"Light up your hand" I asked

I was suddenly bathed in a green glow and when I saw Danny I wanted to cry. He was deathly thin, his hair was dull, and he had massive bags under his eyes, and burns on his wrists from an unknown source. I was suddenly thankful his eyes were closed, unsure if I wanted to see his icy blue eyes.

"Danny are you okay?" I asked again

He opened his eyes and looked at me, and his blue eyes looked dead. I winced and crawled forward, until I was between his legs. I cupped his cheek with my hand and said

"Danny what are they doing to you?"

He shook his head and said

"the only thing they are doing is not feeding us. I look like this because I have been a wreck for the past few weeks, because they kept drugging you to keep you asleep and I didn't know if you would be okay or if the baby would be okay and-" he choked as his eyes started filling with tears

"Danny the baby is fine" I promised "see?"

I turned my hand intangible, then lit it up with a ghost ray. He sighed in relief and hugged me tight, and I buried my head in his chest.

Then it hit me.

"Danny, wheres Vlad?"

"I... I don't know Sam... They took him away a few hours ago" he replied

"they?" I asked

"the ghosts... I've finally figured some of it out" he replied

"are you going to fill me in?" I asked, growing slightly impatient

"Well.. Its Nocturne mostly" he informed me "he is forcing the ghosts -I have no idea how- to do what he wants. It cant be with dreams because ghosts don't dream. But he has his sleepwalkers. I never thought I would say this but.. I felt bad for Skulker and Ember when they were forced to drag Vlad out of here"

I opened my mouth to reply and stopped when there was a 'psst' noise

"who's there?" I asked

"its us" a voice I recognized as Ember replied

"us who?" I asked

"Ember, Kitty, Johnny, Skulker, Box ghost, Technus, Walker, Spectra, Lunch Lady, Fright Night, Desiree, Shadow, Young Blood, Pariah Dark, Prince Aragon, Hotep-Ra, Vortex, Undergrowth, Poindexter, Ghost Writer, Dani, Clockwork, Frostbite, Wulf, Ghost Dog, Pandora, Dora, Box Lunch, The Observants and Amorpho" Ember hissed

"what are you doing here?" I asked

"we need your help" Ember replied

"with what?" I asked, curious as to why they would need our help.

"Nocturne is controlling us all, we don't know how, and we need your help to free us" she replied

In spite of the moment, and our situation, I snorted.

"you need our help?"

"yes" she said angrily "halfa's like you two are immune to him"

"wait... how do you know I'm a halfa?" I demanded

"uh hello, baby bump?" she said with an exasperated sigh and gestured at my stomach

"holy crap!" I exclaimed slightly, then added quieter "would you look at that"

"but wait" a voice said behind the group.

The crowd of ghosts spilt and Box Ghost was revealed

"Nocturne is wearing a hat with a bunch of buttons on it..." he trailed off

"so that would mean" Danny started

"that it isn't Nocturne... hes being controlled" I finished

"but by who?" Technus asked

"... I'm not sure" I finally said

"I saw a boy with him a while before all this started!" Spectra suddenly said

"what did he look like?" I asked

She quickly described the boy she had seen and I said

"that's not just any boy... that's Andrew"

"who's Andrew?" Amorpho asked

"my Abusive Ex-Boyfriend" I replied

There were many gasps of shock and Fright Night said

"someone abused YOU! You seem like someone that can defend yourself"

"yes well, I can defend myself, especially now" I lit up my hand with a ghost ray to prove my point "but before I got pregnant I couldn't against a guy twice my size and weight"

He considered that and said

"but that's wrong. Hitting a girl? Who does that?"

The ghosts stared at him in silence and he said

"what? I have morals"

"back to the subject at hand here" I said "what are we going to do? In case you didn't notice, we are locked in a cage"

"well we will get the keys, unlock you, and you save us by defeating him" Ember said with a shrug

"that's your big plan? Really?" I asked

She shrugged once again and I said

"fine. But not today. I need food. So does Danny"

They nodded and she said

"In four days we will fight, until then we will sneak you food three times a day"

"okay" I agreed

A thought entered my mind as they started leaving

"Ember?" I asked

Everyone stopped and faced me

"wheres Vlad?" I asked

"He is nearly dead..." she said "we will need to get him after defeating Nocturne and Andrew"

I gulped and said

"o-okay thanks"

She nodded and floated back over. She grabbed my hand and said

"hey, We'll get out of this"

"yea... I hope so"

"I know so" she said and weakly smiled before turning and phasing through the wall

I sighed and buried my cheek in Danny's chest and said

"I love you"

"I love you to Sam" he replied

We remained silent for a while and I said

"do you think this attitude towards us will last afterwards?"

"if you mean Ember, and after we win, I doubt it... but then again, she has been known to surprise me..."

I sighed and hes aid

"get some sleep Sam. I'll wake you when the ghosts come with food"

"okay" I murmured and cuddled into his side to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**~squeals once again~ I told you guys I wouldn't make you wait too long. So im thinking of ending this story soon though... Im not sure where else to go with it. Im thinking a minimum of twenty one chapters, maximum of thirty ;)**

_Previously_**  
**

_I sighed and he said_

_"get some sleep Sam. I'll wake you when the ghosts come with food"_

_"okay" I murmured and cuddled into his side to sleep._

I woke up to a familiar voice saying

"Sam! Sam! wake up!"

I groaned and opened my eyes

"whaa?" I mumbled

"I brought you your food" Ember replied

I sat up, and realized she was in the cage.

"Ember! what are you doing in here?" I asked in shock

"the cage is set to both of your ectoplasmic signatures. Everyone else can get in and out easily" she replied and to prove her point phased out of the cage.

"wow" I mumbled

Ember didn't reply, just phased into the cage and handed me my food, and sat cross legged on the floor, remaining silent as I ate.

"wheres Danny's?" I asked

"he ate earlier" she replied

I nodded and when I finished the food I placed the plate back on the tray. We remained silent and I said

"what is this?"

She looked confused and I said

"you. being nice. What is it? it is an act to gain my trust? is it an act in general is it-" she cut me off by placing a hand over my mouth

I stopped speaking and she said

"Sam... I feel like... like I can trust you"

Not knowing how to reply, and knowing she was hiding something I smiled and said

"I'm just a trustworthy person"

She nodded and placed her hands in her lap.

"Ember.. is... is something wrong?" I asked

"hmm?" she mumbled

"you seem like somethings on your mind" I replied "you can talk to me"

She stared at me and sighed

"I just... I think I miss being human..."

I cocked my head to the side in confusion and she continued

"I've been like this for so long... I forgot what its like to be around humans... and I forget what its like to be human... having to breathe... having friends... having to eat..." she trailed off and looked at her lap once again

I slowly reached forward and grabbed her hands, and said

"tell me about when you were a human"

She eagerly took the invitation to confess, and began speaking

"I was a lot like you... I guess that's why I feel like I can trust you... I wasn't popular... But I had two close friends... Eric... and Tristan... They were the best friends anyone could ever hope to have... Tristan was a total geek, always getting great grades, and absorbed in the world of technology... Sort of like your friend Tucker.. and then Eric... I can't explain it... but there was a bond between the two of us, that wasn't there with Tristan, Eric didn't feel it towards him either. Eric told me everything and I fell for him. I fell hard. And then one day..." she choked, tears welling up in her bright green eyes.

"Ember?" I asked gently, putting my hand on her shoulder

"uh, one day, I uh... I told him, and he loved me to" she choked once again, and pulled me into a secure hug

I was startled, but wrapped my arms gently around her. she took a few shaky breaths and said

"he told me he uh, he loved me so much, and that he would die without me, and uh... he uh... he said" she choked "he said that I was his one and only... and then we kissed... and it was all settled..." she choked and I rubbed my hand up and down her back soothingly "and we uh, we were together for a while and I uh... I got pregnant... and then uh... he... he was killed" she choked and sobbed openly on my shoulder for a while before taking a breath and trying to calm herself "I uh, was really young at the time, sixteen when I had my daughter. I died while giving birth and gave her to my sisters husbands sister..."

Suddenly curious I said

"Ember... who is your daughter?"

She hesitated and pulled away from the hug, keeping her hands on my shoulders and her green eyes were filled with tears

"oh Sammie... I've missed you" she whispered

My mouth fell open in shock and I struggled to for a coherent sentence.

"I... I only got to hold you once before I died" she choked on a sob

"but... but..." I struggled to speak then screamed "what!"

She withdrew herself in shock and I said

"you knew this whole time and you still attacked Danny, and us, even though you know how much we all mean to each other, and how much I love Danny!"

"Sam, let me explain" she said gently

"because I really want to hear it" I said sarcastically

she frowned and said

"I attacked you, yes, but so I could see you. I wanted to see you! Didn't you ever notice that I was never particularly violent towards you guys, while the other ghosts tried to kill you and maim you?"

Now that I think about it... yes...

"but.. why didn't you tell me?" I asked, and to my surprise sounded hurt

"Sam... I wanted to... but ghosts are forbidden from having emotional ties with a human. Danny is an exception because he is a halfa" she explained "I would have gone to jail, and would have never been able to see you. What good is knowing if you can never see them again?" She said, and looked down

I took a deep breath and said

"its okay m...mom"

She smiled and her eyes once again filled with tears at the words and she opened her arms. I hugged her securely while my mind raced.

I sighed and voiced my thoughts to her

"it makes perfect sense" I said

"hmm?" she mumbled

"that your my mom. I always wondered how I could possibly be related to them" I spat the word "they are such peppy freaks" and as an after thought, disgustedly added "and they are morning people!"

"ew" she laughed

There was a noise across the cage and I saw Danny's eyes struggling open.

"Danny!" I exclaimed and crawled over as fast as I could and pulled him into my arms.

"oh" he laughed "well hello there. and good morning to you to"

I smiled and kissed him gently, and curled into his side.

Ember remained on the opposite side of the cage, and I patted beside me and she slowly crawled over.

"Danny... we need to talk" I said

He looked worried and I laughed and said

"nothing bad. I just want to tell you... uh... Ember is my mom..."

He was silent then yelled

"WHAT!"


	17. Chapter 17

_Previously in Save me Danny_

"_nothing bad. I just want to tell you... uh... Ember is my mom..."_

_He was silent, then yelled_

"_WHAT!"_

I froze as he yelled it and shifted away slightly, and glared at him.

"Danny!" I exclaimed, my disapproval clear in my tone

He turned his gaze on me and said

"how do you know it isn't a trick!"

It dawned on me that I hadn't asked her that yet, and when I turned to face her she held out a picture of her with a baby in her arms that looked like me, a birth certificate that had her signature on the bottom of it, pulling it away before I could read the other one. She also held out a DNA test.

I examined the picture and slowly took it from her, then looked up at her and said

"Who's name is on that sheet?"

"names" she corrected with a sigh

"names?" I asked, then sighed "who?"

She sighed and said

"before I show you, I want you to know, since your father was dead, I needed a signature on the certificate, and my two other closest friends gave me theirs..." she trailed off and handed me the certificate.

I scanned it and let out a sharp gasp when I saw the names :

Maddie Fenton and Jack Fenton

I dropped the sheet, and she grabbed it and put it away before Danny could grab it.

He shot her an angry glare, which she returned and he turned to me

"Sam who was it?" he demanded

I ignored him and turned to Ember

"they knew!" I screamed "they knew and didn't tell me!"

"They had their suspicions One day they caught me and Maddie recognized me, even through all my makeup and the flaming blue hair. She asked me about it, and I didn't lie. I couldn't" she sighed

"how long have they known" I demanded

"well as far as I know they have been suspicious for a really long time, but they have only know for sure for a few months" she replied quietly

I was strangely angry that they hadn't told me when they found out, and said

"HOW DARE THEY NOT TELL ME!" my voice raising a few octaves

"Sam we thought you were happy with you parents-" Ember began and I cut her off

"happy!" I laughed humorlessly "happy! They thought I was happy with THEM! Those freaks! Those... those morning people that always tried to make me wear pink! HAPPY WITH THEM!"

"you never complained!" she retorted "if you had said you hated it there, you would have been out of there faster than you would think possible!"

"I did!" I snarled "because they never accepted me!"

Danny immediately floated in front of me and rubbed his hands up and down my arms, shushing me gently

"shh Sammie. Not good for the baby. Shh"

I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself and looked at Ember

"I think you had better leave"

"but-" she started

"now" I said fiercely

She sighed and phased through the cage, and walked across the floor. She reached a wall and turned to face me, and said

"I just wanted what was best for you... and I knew I wasn't that... I'm still not"

Before I could reply she phased through the wall, and I turned and buried my face in Danny's chest as the tears spilled over.

Stupid Pregnancy. Messing with my damned emotions.

There was a loud crashing noise, and suddenly Danny was ripped away from me.

"DANNY!" I yelled, and looked up to see a huge black shape towering over me

He laughed coldly as Danny struggled in his grip, and was tossed into a different cage.

"Nocturne" I snarled

He turned to me and said

"well dear Samantha" he paused, smirking at me "figured it out have you? Hmm?"

"what do you want?" I demanded

"ooh maybe you haven't" he smirked "well I'll leave you to your thoughts then"

"you bastard!" I shrieked "you fucking bastard!"

Nocturne rounded on me, his angry red eyes blazing and said

"shut up, you worthless piece of pathetic existence!"

I glared defiantly at him, and he turned and floated away, then phased through the same wall Ember had.

It didn't dawn on me that he would cause trouble, until there was a loud high pitched scream of pain. I immediately recognized the voice, and even though I was furious at her screamed

"EMBER!"

I ran to the wall of the cage closest to Danny's cage and we reached through the bars and I grasped his hand securely. I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks, and he rubbed his thumb soothingly across my hand and said

"we'll get her Sam, she'll be okay"

"it's not like I even care" I lied but my voice cracked

"Sam don't lie. Even if you used to hate her, you care now because she's your mom" he said gently

"you're not mad at me?" I said quietly

"of course not Sam, I love you, and I don't care who your mom is, or your dad"

I smiled at him and said

"I love you to"

There was silence and he said

"My parents were the other signatures... weren't they?"

I nodded and opened my mouth to say something, when there was a loud crash followed by screams of panic.

"WHERE IS SAM!" a male voice roared

"she's in here!" the box ghost screamed and appeared in front of the cage with a man behind him.

The man pushed him out of the way and stared at me in silence, shock written on his face.

His hair was jet black, his skin pale, almost white, and he had purple eyes. He was dressed in all black and he smiled slightly, not taking his gaze off me.

I cleared my throat nervously and said

"uh, who are you?"

"I, am Eric" he replied

My eyes widened and Danny was glancing back and forth between us crazily.

"Eric..." I breathed "Eric?"

"yes, Sam. Eric" he replied, his voice flowing gently, and I assumed he was trying to soothe me.

"Ember?" I said, seeing if he knew the name. If it possibly could be him.

"you know Ember!" he exclaimed, his eyes lighting up "you've met your mother! Is she here! Now?"

"so you are...?" I trailed off

"your father? Yes" he confirmed

My mind was whirling and it finally became to much for me, and everything went black.


	18. Chapter 18

_Previously in Save me Danny_

_"so you are...?" I trailed off_

_"your father? Yes" he confirmed_

_My mind was whirling and it finally became to much for me, and everything went black._

"Sam?" the voice echoed through my head "Sam?" echoing. Echoing. Stop echoing. My head. It hurts. "Sam? come back to me!" I couldn't distinguish the voice I was hearing, and groaned and turned my head slightly to the left

"ow my head" I groaned

"Sam?" the voice repeated, and this time I recognized it as Danny's.

I struggled to open my eyes, and everything was in doubles, so I immediately closed them once again.

"Sam are you okay?" he asked

"Sam?" a strange voice asked

"who?" I mumbled and opened my eyes, and let them focus on the other face standing beside the cage "Eric"

"welcome back Sam" he replied

"Sam!" Danny breathed and pulled me into his arms, and I hugged him back fiercely

"Danny your okay!" I exclaimed, then something entered my mind. "wait... how are you in here?"

"apparently the other cage wasn't as strong as this one. I'm not one hundred percent sure how I got out... but I did... and that's all that matters"

I smiled with my head on his shoulder and said

"I love you"

"I love you to" he replied

"Sam, exactly how far along are you?" Eric asked

"uh... I... I cant remember" I frowned

"approximately seven and a half to eight months" Danny replied

"wow" I mumbled

"Sam, Danny" a voice said behind us, scaring me so I jumped. I spun around and saw Skulker.

"give me a heart attack why don't you" I said sarcastically

Skulker laughed quietly, and said

"are you ready?"

"yes" I replied

"then close your eyes" he commanded. I grabbed Danny and closed me eyes as tight as I could, and there was a loud cracking noise, then Skulker said

"come"

I opened my eyes and jumped down with Danny, stopping above the ground and hovering as I approached the others.

"you all know the plans?" Danny asked

they nodded and I said

"you made a plan?"

He nodded and said

"fight"

I didn't miss the looks he shared with several other ghosts, but I brushed it off as nothing important, and decided I would ask him about it later.

We silently followed the ghosts throughout the building until we reached the main chamber.

There was a loud crashing noise, as the roof cracked and Nocturne fell through it.

"what is this?" he snarled

We didn't answer and we all shifted into battle positions, and Danny screamed

"ATTACK!"

We were surrounded by thousands of sleepwalkers as soon as the words left his mouth, and the room exploded into battle.

There were loud shrieks as sleepwalkers were killed, and I was grabbed from behind by one. I screamed and struggled, and charged up my hand and shot it through the gut. It shrieked in pain and dissolved, and I flew away and shot at more, watching with satisfaction as they dissolved.

I could barely distinguish what was going on, and Danny screamed at me to hide. I didn't want to, Samantha Manson does NOT hide, but I didn't want to put the baby in danger, so I sighed and nodded, before flying off behind a pillar.

I plugged my ears to tune out the shrieks of pain, and squeezed my eyes shut.

I was silent for quite some time, until a slight pain shot through my gut. I grunted slightly, and shifted my position to ease my stomach, and another shot through my stomach.

It was then that I realized what was happening.

"oh shit" I breathed before shrieking "DANNY!"

I turned and looked around the room when I received no response, and bit back the terrified whimper trying to escape me.

Great. I'm going into labour in a psychotic ghosts mansion, and Danny isn't here to help me. Perfect.


	19. Chapter 19

Saying this was the most painful experience I had ever been through would be an understatement.

I was in excruciating agony as I dropped to my knees and clutched my stomach, hissing in pain.

I leaned back against the pole and heard someone screaming

"WHERE'S SAM!"

Seconds later I was grabbed. Before I could scream, Spectra's face came into view.

"trust me" she hissed. I nodded and clenched my teeth, hissing in pain as another pain shotthrough my gut. "My what amazing timing you have"

I shot her a glare and she grinned innocently, and set me on a bed. I glanced around and realized I didn't recognize where I was.

"not important" she said before I could ask "who am I getting?"

"Can you get Ember... and Danny?" she nodded and disappeared with a whispered

"Try to be quiet while I'm gone"

I threw the pillow at the door with a glare and burrowed into the rest of the pillows.

I glanced at the clock on the wall, and stood, wincing slightly, and walked over to the window. I peeked out only sightly and grinned widely when I saw the stars for the first time in what felt like years. I sighed softly and heard a yell

"Sam!" Danny shouted

I spun around

"Danny!" I cried, and ran towards him, throwing myself into his arms "I was so worried when I couldn't see you" I felt tears running down my cheeks. Damn pregnancy.

He chuckled softly

"I'm okay Sam. I promise" he whispered

He scooped my up and carried me back over to the bed, and laid me down gently just as a shooting pain stabbed through my gut. I hissed in pain and grabbed my stomach.

Danny grabbed one of my hands and grinned softly at me

"I love you" he whispered

"I love you too"

**Okay guys, short I know. But MAN is it good to be back. I'm sorry for the long wait D: I've been so busy and stressed. Sorry again, but My Christmas break starts tomorrow, until January 9th so I promise to try and make time to update for you guys :D**

**And to those of you who have stuck by me through this all, thank you, I love you. **

**This chapter is dedicated to .39, DPchick, Anime-eef, Dannyphantomfangirl, and KPfan72491. **


	20. Chapter 20

General POV  
(yes, but only for this part)  
Screams of pain echoed around the house, and for the ghosts it felt like years. Most of them were still fighting, while some gaurded the room and tried to block out the screams. After what felt like ages, the screams stopped. Seconds after that Danny phased through the door and triumphantly screamed  
"ITS A GIRL!"  
The ghosts near him patted him on the back, and congratulated him, while the ghosts that were still fighting simply cheered. The other ghosts were free to join the battle again and eagerly did so as soon as Danny returned to the room.

Sams POV  
(told you)  
I groaned and smiled weakly at Danny as he hovered over me.  
"how you feeling Sam?"  
I shrugged tiredly  
"Ive been better"  
He chuckled softly  
"I bet" he reached over and poked our daughters nose softly "any ideas for names yet?"  
I grinned  
"I was thinking Alice"  
He was silent for a moment then nodded  
"I like it"  
There was a loud roar, a crash, and a scream followed by a loud  
"WE WIN!"


	21. Chapter 21

I looked over at Danny and sighed, holding our daughter close to my chest.

"Can we go home now, Danny?" I asked softly

"Of course we can" he smiled "Just give me a second"

He disappeared seconds later, and Ember took a seat beside me.

"Hey" she whispered softly

"Hey" I replied

"So, Alice?"

I nodded, a smile spreading across my lips

"Yep"

"Can I... hold her?" she whispered

I was silent for a moment before allowing a grin to spread across my lips.I held her out to the firey haired woman.

She scooped her up and cradled her gently

"Any ideas for a middle name?" she asked softly

"I was thinking, Ember" I smiled

Her gaze immediately flicked back up to me, and tears were in her eyes. She reached out and wrapped her free arm around me.

"Thank you" she whispered

I shrugged, and Danny re-entered the room. I flicked my gaze from him to Ember, and smiled

"Want to come with us? We're going home"

She nodded and handed me Alice, and Danny scooped me up.

"I can fly myself you know" I protested

"You're tired" he replied

"So are you"

"Don't argue"

I glared at him and he smiled brilliantly at me before taking off. Ember followed closely behind.

We touched down inside Fenton works and I snorted softly when I saw everyone asleep on the couch. Danny set me down and approached his mother, gently shaking her.

"Hmm?" her eyes flicked open "Danny!" she squealed, throwing her arms around him

"Hi, mom" he chuckled

Her eyes flicked my way, and widened when she saw Alice. She released Danny immediately.

"Jack! Jazz!" she exclaimed, reaching back to whack both of them to rouse them.

They woke and spotted Danny, immediately embracing them. Shortly after, just like Maddie had, they noticed me and Alice.

Jazz was the first to shriek in joy and rush over. She leaned over and reached into the blanket, gently poking Alice's nose.

"She's so cute" she squealed "What's her name?"

"Alice Ember Fenton" Danny's head shot up and he smiled brilliantly at me

"Can I hold her?" I gave my consent and Alice was carefully passed around the room, being cooed over gently until she ended up in Danny's arms. He walked over to meand held him arms out, and then they widened when he realized she wasn't there anymore. Spinning around we were greeted by the sight of Alice floating in mid air, looking just as confused as both of us. I glanced at Danny.

"Uh oh" he muttered

"This is going to be harder than we thought"

**That's it guys! So, what do you think? Should I make a sequel so you can meet Alice more, and delve more into Sam's relationship with Ember and Eric? Also to see how DAnny's parents deal with Alice, and how Sam's 'parents' (the Mansons) deal with all of this? As well as how she confronts them about it? Let me know guys :)**

**I hope you enjoyed this story. I know I started slacking off at the end, but If I make a sequel I wont, I promise. I just didn't know where to go with this anymore without making it seem like it was dragging on and on.**


End file.
